


Courting?

by Samoorott



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: M/M, thi sis so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samoorott/pseuds/Samoorott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK so i usually make meme fics but im thirsty and i cant write other stuff so i wrote super fluffy stuff cause #gay feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting?

Croach looked down at the man in his arms. The rain was slowing down but it didn't make a difference. He sat there wondering how they got to this point and what it meant. Being a Martian of reasoning he closed his eyes and thought about the past few weeks.   
Three weeks ago was when things became different.   
"Hey Croach! Hurry up buddy!" Sparks yelled behind him, he was only maybe five feet in front of his companion and they weren't heading anywhere terribly important but he was full of energy regardless.   
"I am coming Sparks Nevada." Croach mumbled from behind.   
"Ok you are waaaayy too slow c'mon!" Sparks ran back to Croach and grabbed his hand in his own and pulled him along.   
Croach would have protested but he felt something with that action. He looked down at their hands and then up at Sparks, who looked back at Croach before quickly looked away embarrassed. Croach smiled.   
Sparks had acted normally after that until a few days later.   
"Alright pal we're done for today." Sparks had announced looking at the clock in the marshal station.   
Croach nodded.   
"Uh, hey, Croach do you- are you busy?" Sparks asked continuing looking at the clock.   
"No. In fact the work day just ended, you just announced that." Croach cocked his head slightly.   
"What? No I mean do you have plans now to do anything now that works over?" Sparks finally turned to face Croach.   
"Oh! Well then no I do not. Why do you ask?"  
"Ok good. I just figured iffin you were you free, you might want to let me treat you to some ice cream or something for a good day." Sparks scratched his neck nervously. "Wouldja?"  
"Of course, Sparks Nevada."   
"Sweet! Ok let's go!" Sparks exclaimed again taking Croach by the hand to pull him, only this time interlocking fingers. Croach noticed how much more sweaty Sparks' hands were than they usually were, he also noticed a larger quantity of heat emitting from his face.   
After they got their (cake flavored) ice cream, they sat down at a little table and talked. Sparks asked a few things, letting Croach talk. Sparks tried his hardest to not interject or call everything gross which was a struggle but he managed a little.  
Things continued in a similar way for a while. There was more hand holding, in fact Sparks would find the tiniest reason to hold Croach or get closer to him. Sparks would still call him gross when Croach did something of that nature, but Croach began to realize that it was not so much used as a malicious attribute but an endearing one. Croach caught himself being the one to initiate hand holding at times, he liked the feeling and the faces Sparks would make. They hugged sometime in greeting or departure, neither complaining or pretending that it wasn't appreciated anymore. Sparks took Croach to more places just the two of them, and he opened up more, laughed more, with just the two of them. They still bickered about tiny things and they still rode the trails together, but things were different. Croach couldn't figure out what it was. He didn't know how to categorize how he was feeling, or the strange emotions whenever he was around Sparks or doing certain actives with him.   
And that brought them to today. They had been walking together around town hand in hand. It was normal to Croach now and comforted him. Everything was fine until rain started coming down hard.   
"Heck. Reckon we should take cover some place till this calms down a bit." Sparks thought out loud. Croach nodded and followed Sparks down the street to behind a building with an awning long enough to cover them.  
Croach sat down and Sparks followed next to him. Croach wrapped his arm around Sparks and he in return leaned into the Martian.   
They sat like that for a few minutes watching the rain together before Sparks got up and sat down in Croaches lap.   
"It was uh. It was a little wet there." Sparks explained, leaning back while Croach readjusted his arms to wrap around him.   
It wasn't wet there, Croach could tell. The rain was letting up but neither of them bothered to move. Croach closed his eyes and thought about how things had been. After going over it in his head he opened his eyes and looked down.   
"Sparks Nevada?"   
"What's up pal?"   
"Are you courting me?"  
Sparks went silent. His heart raced as he tried to think of an answer. He turned around to face Croach, obviously flustered.   
"Would that uh- would that be- a bad thing?" Sparks scratched the back of his head and looked off to the side.   
Croach took Sparks' hand in both of his. Sparks looked up.   
"That would be, as you would say it, 'like the total opposite of a bad thing.'"   
Croach could feel his face heat up with the intense stare Sparks was giving him, he could also sense the same thing happening to Sparks as well.   
"I have liked you for a while, Croach and I didn't know what to do about it so it took me a while but I finally mustered up the courage to do something but also I didn't know how or what to do and I-!! I'm taking a dairy cow out for a beef cow showing but I just." Sparks stopped rambling to breathe and looked up at Croach who sat there patiently and non judging.  
"I really like you Croach." Sparks calmly stated.   
"As do I you, Sparks." Croach still held the others hand, although now it was just one hand interlocking fingers while the other held onto the back of his hand.   
"I heh, that means a lot to me buddy. I um, I don't really know how to say this so im just gonna say it-- how would you like to maybe go steady with me?"   
Sparks smiled, his initial nervousness reverting back to his normal 'overly confident' state as he saw Croaches reaction.   
"Are you saying you would like to be in onal equilibrium with me?"   
"Haha yeah Croach, onal equilibrium."   
"I would like that very much Sparks." It was then that Croach understood what it was that he was feeling. It was love. Croach leaned down and nuzzled Sparks' cheek with his own. He had admittedly wanted to do that for a while and the texture of Sparks' stubble was a new yet somehow familiar feeling.   
"Heheh!" Sparks shyly chuckled. "Hey Croach?"  
"Yes?"   
"Can I? Do you mind if I? Can I kiss you?"   
Croach nodded enthusiastically.   
"Cool."   
Sparks grabbed Croaches cheeks and pulled his head down so that their lips could meet. They both giggled when they broke apart, happy that they finally got to do something that had been waiting so long for.   
"Sparks Nevada we should do that again." Croaches antenna were twitching happily.   
"Totall-" Sparks didn't get to finish due to Croach swooping down to kiss him.  
"Wow." Sparks sighed, rubbing his eye. "Oh hey look at that the rain stopped."   
"It stopped 15 Earth minutes ago actually." Croach informed him.   
"Is that right? Well Croach, would you like to come hang out at your new boyfriends house?" Sparks got up and extended his arm out down.   
"I would very much like that." Croach took Sparks' arm and followed him back to his place, enjoying each other's presence and company.


End file.
